


I Don’t Want To Set The World On Fire

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Dark Fics - Mind The Tags [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CHECK THESE TAGS YO, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dystopian Twin Princes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribute Omega Rey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Snoke might rule the colonies of the new world, but he rules with the power of his adopted twin sons at each side. Each year a tribute from subservient colonies is offered up in the form of an Omega... and Rey is served up like lamb to slaughter.Only... with Ben and Kylo delivering the sentence... dying might not be so bad.





	I Don’t Want To Set The World On Fire

It was dark when she awoke. No light permeated the long wooden box she’d been encased in, forced inside by a group of her colony’s Alphas against her will. She couldn’t be sure what they’d given her to make her feel as heavy as she did, her muscles languid and dense.

She attempted to raise her arm, her fingers trailing drowsily over the wooden interior to no avail. Her eyelids drooped, the box that carried her jostling slightly as she realized she was being carried. She knew where they were taking her, knew from the moment she’d been selected what awaited her at the end of this journey.

The man who oversaw the colonies in what was left of this part of the world was a terrible man, ruling by fear and using his power to oppress everyone who had fell under his thumb.

When the world fell, Snoke had been there, molding the masses, using their terror to bring them under his wing until a time came when they depended on him so completely that without him they would cease to thrive. Decades later, he still lorded over them with the strength of his will.

Food, protection, supplies… all of it came by Snoke.

In the early days the colonies had been required to bring tribute once per year, a gifted Omega for Snoke to do with whatever he pleased. In more recent years, that tribute had fell to his sons. She’d heard stories of the twin boys Snoke had adopted at a young age, molded in Snoke’s image and every bit as ruthless as he.

Whispers of the horrors caused by the dark twins had spread through the underlying colonies, Rey having never seen them herself but seeing the effects of their tyranny all the same. She’d have rather died than be served up to them like a lamb to the slaughter, but in the end the choice had been robbed from her.

All her fight had been for naught, pumped full of some sort of sedative and enclosed in a box to be delivered like an offering of the darkest kind. She’d been encased at the most opportune moment, the early stages of her heat blooming and in the hours of her journey she’d fell into fits of agony.

It had been those searing flashes of pain that had awoken her from her drug induced state, deep cramps rolling through her abdomen and causing her to moan in discomfort. She felt sweat beading at her brow, her breath labored as she struggled to take in more air in the cramped space.

She didn’t know how long she lay there in the dark, her body falling further and further into a restless state as her heat began in earnest. Her eyes rolled back into her head, low whimpers escaping her as she struggled to cling to her sanity.

She cried out in relief when the box fell still, its jerky movements only furthering her discomfort. It was silent beyond the wooden confines, deathly still in the dark as she continued to pant and whine.

Muffled voices approached outside, deep murmurings of conversation that neared closer. She scratched at the wood, needing something, _anything_ to quench the fire that blazed under her skin.

The light was blinding when the lid finally blew open, Rey squinting her eyes against it as her vision returned to her.

“Fuck, can you _smell_ her? She’s primed and fucking _ready_.”

She turned to take in the voice, a towering man looming over the lid of her box and leering down at her. His long dark hair tumbled over his shoulders, it’s midnight color matching the neat goatee around his mouth. His wide mouth was curved into a grin, his dark eyes wide with excitement as he turned to his counterpart.

“This might be the best one yet, Ben.” 

 _Ben_ was the spitting image of his brother, save for the smoothness of his jaw that lacked facial hair and the shorter hair that lacked his brother’s curl. Ben’s mouth quirked in a grin, his expression less terrifying than his brother’s. More cool, more calculating.

“I’d have to agree, Kylo.” 

She glanced back at the wilder of the two, noting his name. _Kylo._ They were every bit as fierce as the stories had depicted, their presence alone enough to inspire terror in her heart.

Her fear was dampened by the still raging fire in her blood, her thighs now sticky with slick as she squirmed in the tight space that held her. Ben leaned over, inspecting the ties that bound her wrists and tugging at them gently. “Does that hurt?”

She nodded softly, gazing up at him with unease. He deftly freed her wrists, rubbing at the red marks they’d left. “Better?”

She gave him another nod. Kylo barked out a laugh, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “Always the gentleman, my brother. What’s the point? She’s about to be a little more than _uncomfortable.”_

Ben shushed him, pulling Rey into his arms and cradling her to his chest. “Must they drug them? I like a bit more spirit.”

Kylo shrugged. “I don’t know, makes my preferences a little more bearable for them.”

Ben rolled his eyes, carrying Rey to a wide bed in the center of the room. He laid her over the top, her mouth parted slightly as she watched his movements with glazed eyes. A cramp tore through her, eliciting a low moan as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Does it hurt, little one?” Ben cooed.

She nodded fervently, tears stinging her eyes from the sharp pain of her unattended heat. Ben ran his fingers through her hair, shushing her. “We’ll make it better. Don’t worry. The pain will be over soon.”

Kylo crawled over the bed, grinning down at her wickedly before leaning to let his nose trail over the sensitive flesh of her mating gland. ”She smells fucking incredible.”

Ben’s gaze remained locked on hers, the deep well of his chocolate eyes holding her captive. “We’re going to have you, Rey. Both of us. It’s what we enjoy. Are you going to be a good little Omega and take us?”

His words sounded far away through the thickness of both her tormented heat and her still dazed state. In them she heard the promise of relief, and she could only nod sluggishly back at him.

Ben have her a soft smile, his eyes alight with anticipation. He nodded to Kylo, who shrugged out of his shirt to toss it aside. The pale skin of his wide chest was littered with scars, the deepest of them creeping over his chin to bisect his face. It made him look fiercer, more threatening.

Kylo worked at the ties that held her dress together, freeing her breasts and running his tongue over them. She whimpered as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking at it roughly as Ben slowly undressed in front of her. His body was smoother than his brother’s, yet every bit as powerful. Taut muscle sculpted his abdomen, and the thickness of his thighs left her gaping as his pants followed his shirt.

It was what was between them that made her eyes widen, his cock long, thick and jutting upwards as he approached. Kylo ceased his attention on her breasts to kick out of his own pants, proving they were identical in every way. She felt fear trickling through her at the thought of taking them both, at war with the need for the relief they could bring.

Ben glanced at his brother, giving him a stern look. “Make sure you prepare her correctly this time. I don’t need another ruined Omega on our hands.”

Kylo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It isn’t my fault they’re so fucking breakable.”

Ben removed her dress, the cool air on her heated skin causing her to shiver. Kylo pulled the hair back from her shoulder, dragging his tongue over the shell of her ear. “Now you’re going to use that pretty mouth on my brother, and I’m going to get you ready for me. Alright, little Omega?”

He hoisted her up, turning her on her hands and knees and pulling her head back by the hair. She whimpered under his tight grip, still too dazed to protest. Ben knelt in front of her, fisting his cock and pumping it lazily before pressing it against her lips.

“Open, little one,” he urged. “Open for me.”

He gripped her jaw, parting her mouth as her tongue lolled out. He slid the thick head over the wet of her tongue, pushing between her lips with a groan. He thrust deep, pressing against the back of her throat as she gagged around his size.

“Relax, little one. _Relax_.”

She felt saliva pooling to spill over her chin, breathing through her nostrils as she took what he gave. Something inside her told her to resist, to push him away, but her limbs remained heavy, her heat raged, and her fight was lost to its throes.

Behind she felt some warm liquid dribbled between the cheeks of her ass, Kylo’s fingers working it into the puckered hole and she clenched around the digits instinctively in reaction to the foreign intrusion.  

Kylo tugged and stretched, working the slick liquid deeper inside her and she found the sensation not entirely unpleasant. He palmed her drenched cunt as he worked, sliding his fingers through her folds and grunting in approval.

“She’s fucking _soaked_ , Ben. She’s going to swallow you here better than she is with that pretty mouth of hers,” Kylo rasped.

Ben grunted, still sliding his cock over her tongue to pound away at her throat. “Hurry up,” he growled through gritted teeth. “I don’t want to knot her fucking mouth.”

She felt Kylo working her ass with both hands, his fingers stretching her fervently as he worked them deeper and deeper.

“I think she’s ready,” he said finally, thrusting three fingers inside her. “She’s gobbling up my fingers easy.”

Ben pulled out of her mouth with a _pop,_ shuddering as he let her head fall to the mattress. The lingering sedatives in her system made it impossible to lift herself, and she could only lie in wait for whatever they had planned.

Ben lifted her from under her arms, hoisting her to a waiting Kylo who leaned against the headboard. He laid her back to Kylo’s front, Kylo’s arms wrapping around her to hold her in place. They slid down the length of her body, gripping her ass to lift her.

She felt the nudge of his cock against her ass, pushing through the slick hole he’d so diligently readied. Her mouth fell open at his intrusion, the thickness of him stretching her further than his fingers ever could as a deep moan escaped her.

There was pain, a sharp sting that came with the deep stretch, but underneath there was some semblance of relief as her body recognized being filled. Kylo pushed inside her until her ass was flush with his hips, stuffed full of his stiff cock. He groaned, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass and rolling her against his length.

“ _Fuck,_ Ben _._ She’s like a dream. Get in here,” he urged.

Ben crawled over them, leaning on one hand as he guided his cock to the entrance of her cunt with the other. They cried out together as he pressed inside, Rey filled to the point of breaking by the two massive men.

Rey moaned deep, torn between pleasure and pain as they began to move inside her. Every drag of their cocks brought forth new waves of deep relief and twinging discomfort, the two blending together to send her into a fit of some new level of euphoria.

Her body was boneless from the drugs that still crept through her veins, but she felt every thrust, every drag against her insides as they worked her in tandem.

“ _Fuuuck,”_ Kylo moaned. “She’s the best we’ve ever had. She’s swallowing us up like she was _made_ for us.”

Ben ducked to pull a nipple between his lips, sucking at her roughly as he pounded into her slick drenched pussy. His wide tongue laved over the taut peak, murmuring against her skin. “I agree. She’s a good fit.”

Kylo bucked up into her, a low moan escaping him as his cock twitched inside her. “I’m going to come. Think she can take my knot? I’d hate to bleed another Omega.”

Ben hummed against her breast, his lips still pulling at her nipple slowly. “She can take it. She’s not like the rest.”

Kylo pushed harder, pounding into her ass with abandon as a series of grunts escaped him. “ _Ben._ Let’s keep her. Can we? We could do it together. We’re the same.”

Ben increased his own pace, his breath escaping him in deep huffs as his tongue faltered in its lazy path of her breast. “Would you like that, little Omega? You’ll never want for anything. We’ll take care of you… just like we are now.”

His words seemed a dream, even as her mind screamed at her to say no, to remember all the horror the twins had caused. They were lost to her pleasure, knowing only the mind blowing ecstasy they were giving her and the deepest part of her Omega brain urging her to give in, to surrender to their will.

“ _Yes,_ Alpha,” she mewled.

“Good girl,” he crooned. “Such a good little Omega. We’re going to take such good care of you.”

“Make her come, Ben,” Kylo urged. “You have to make her come.”

“I know what I have to fucking do, Kylo,” Ben growled. He reached between them, his fingers at her clit to pound out a furious rhythm. “Come on, little Omega. Come for me. Come for _us_.”

She felt her inner walls clenching, heat blooming in her belly as her muscles tensed.

“That’s it, little one. _Come,”_ Ben urged.

She shook around him, the pair of them still sliding into her as her orgasm rocked through her body. Kylo reached to pull her hair from her neck, exposing the heated flesh of her mating gland.

“You first, Ben,” Kylo rasped. “You’re the oldest.”

Ben flexed his jaw, lunging to attach his teeth at the bend in her shoulder. Pleasure and pain coursed through her, feeling the trickle of a bond setting as Ben shuddered inside her, his knot beginning to swell. She could feel his Alpha satisfaction, that primal contentment at having mated an Omega as nature intended.

He licked at the blood he’d spilled, purring against her as his knot swelled to fullness. “Again, Kylo. Quickly.”

Kylo’s hand snaked between them, skirting over her hip to settle between her legs. He swiped at her still sensitive clit, rubbing rough circles into it as she arched into his touch.

“One more, Omega,” Kylo grated. “Give us one more.”

Her hypersensitive flesh brought her to climax quickly, a second orgasm rolling over her as fresh slick gushed around the edge of Ben’s knot. Kylo wasted no time, sinking his teeth into the already marred skin of her gland and holding as his knot swelled inside to bring her to a fullness unlike no other. She feared for a moment she might break, sighing in relief when her insides accepted the both of them to give way to overwhelming bliss.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Ben swore, gritting his teeth as his eyes shut tight. “You’re making her so fucking _tight._ I can practically feel your god damned knot.”

“What did I tell you?” Kylo rasped against the tender skin of her gland. “Like a _dream.”_

She felt it then, a second bond settling as their shared DNA giving them the ability to do the unheard of. She felt a flood of two waves of emotion, bonded by two Aphas of the same blood. Peace and contentment washed over her, Ben pulling the three of them to their sides as the lay wrapped around each other.

Rey nuzzled into Ben’s chest, Kylo’s tongue still lapping at her gland as she settled into their warmth. Tomorrow would bring clarity, and she would surely know then the gravity of what she’d done.

Tonight though, just as it seemed would be the case every other night… she belonged to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
